


Felicity's Girls

by gingercanary



Series: Ficlets [33]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: A ficlet "Your heartbeat's really loud" + lauryssaLaurel asks Nyssa a special question
Relationships: Laurel Lance & Felicity Smoak, Nyssa al Ghul & Felicity Smoak, Nyssa al Ghul/Laurel Lance
Series: Ficlets [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731400
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Bi Disaster Canaries, What They Left Behind





	Felicity's Girls

Sitting in their windowsill, Nyssa looked up at the stars. A soft red blanket covered her bare legs and she held a large mug of tea between her hands. She sat perfectly still while her mind raced and tumbled, thoughts running into each other like kids on a playground. After the night they had, she was glad to have Felicity staying over at their apartment, providing a stream of distractions. 

“Are we sure the cell will hold him?” Laurel asked Felicity. They both sat on the nearby couch facing Nyssa, matching cups of tea on the coffee table. Felicity was dressed in one of Laurel’s law school hoodies and a pair of jeans, as Laurel wore her sleeveless bodysuit and some loose jeans. 

“I rewired the thing myself.” Felicity pulled the sleeves over the palms of her hand, then picked up her tea. “Unless he suddenly gets the ability to suck all of the power from our grid, we’re fine. I promise.” She glanced from Laurel to Nyssa and nudged Laurel’s knee. “Do it,” she whispered. 

Eyeing her girlfriend, Laurel stuck her hand in her pocket, wrapping her fingers around the small square box. A week ago she had told Felicity that she wanted to propose to Nyssa. After the initial shock and excitement wore off, they talked about how, when, and where. Since their whole relationship had been something simple intertwined with their complicated lives, Laurel wanted to keep it that way. Simple, at home. And as soon as she had spoken to Sara and her father. 

Felicity made sure to keep Nyssa in the dark as Laurel spoke to her family, asking Nyssa for help on complicated mysteries and a few training lessons. Now, the time was right. 

“Go get the candles,” Laurel whispered. As if Nyssa wouldn’t hear her. 

While Felicity lit some small candles all around the room, Laurel made her way over to Nyssa. 

“Hey, babe.” She placed a hand on Nyssa’s knee, pulling Nyssa into the real world.

“Hello, my dear Laurel.” Watching Laurel’s expression, she asked, “what is on your mind?” 

“Us. Nyssa, my entire world was so complicated. Everything I did, every word I said, I felt like I could set off a bomb. Until I met you. You were the one simple thing in my life. The day you told me you love me I finally felt like I had something sturdy and safe. I love you so much, Nyss. You’ve been my rock through everything. And now-” Laurel lowered herself onto the floor, on one knee. She pulled the ring box from her pocket and flipped it open, holding it up for Nyssa. “I’m asking you to be my wife. And not in the super weird way that you and Felicity were for a bit.” 

In the background, Felicity laughed. 

Eyes full of hope, Laurel looked at Nyssa. “Nyssa al Ghul, will you be my wife?” 

With trembling hands, Nyssa placed her cup of tea to the side, reaching out to her girlfriend. “Are you serious?” Her voice barely a whisper. 

“Dead serious.” Laurel intertwined the fingers of her free hand with Nyssa’s. “Marry me?”

“Yes.” Nyssa pulled Laurel into her lap, a sloppy kiss placed on her cheek. “Yes, I will.”

Smiling so bright she could light up the world, Laurel placed the ring on Nyssa’s finger, before kissing her. “There,” she said. “Now it’s official.” 

Wrapping her arms around Laurel, Nyssa pulled her fiance to her chest. “I love you, Laurel.”

“I love you too, Nyssa. Wow, your heartbeat’s really loud right now.” She pressed two fingers between the slope of Nyssa’s breasts. 

“I’m aware. It does not matter, I am with you. You make me happy.” Smiling, she kissed the top of Laurel’s head. 

“You make me happy.” Laurel sat up slightly. “Hey, Felicity?” She called out. “She said yes.” 

From the kitchen, Felicity replied, “so can I pop the sparkling cider?” 

“Yes, you can!” 

A loud pop echoed through the kitchen and a few seconds later, Felicity appeared with the bottle and some glasses. “You two are the cutest couple I know,” she decided. 

“Thanks for your help.” Laurel tucked her feet up so Felicity could join them.

“Of course! I’m always here to help my girls.” She handed each of them a glass and poured them a drink. 

“Your girls?” Nyssa echoed.

“You’re Laurel’s fiance now. You’re my girl-in-law.” 

Laurel snorted and placed a hand on Nyssa’s knee. “No, Felicity’s right. You’re her girl too.”

With a smile, Felicity added, “better get used to it.” 

“I will do my best.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was not where it was going to go but hey. What'd you guys think?  
> Love,  
> Freckles


End file.
